


jesus take the wheel

by ironsolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironsolo/pseuds/ironsolo
Summary: a chatfic with some of my clone ocs!
Relationships: Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Original Jedi Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. the boys are back in town

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST POST I still have no idea how AO3 works but we’re getting there  
> anyway for fun I decided to do a chatfic of my clone wars ocs! it’s a mess but I love them  
> the characters all apart of my legion, the 616th! rn theres fenris faulkner (jedi general), python (commander), king(medic — his name in this is baby though), rattle (trooper/ARC), cobra (trooper/ARC), and viper (trooper/arc)  
> I also wrote this from like 9pm-2am yesterday so there might be some mistakes 
> 
> there is a blood/injury mention but it’s 2 lines long

_**[CT-2339 has added CC-2114, CT-2348, CT-2338, CT-2337, F. Faulkner, and CT-2336 to “616”]** _

_CT-2348: why_

_**[CT-2339 has changed CT-2339’s name to Mamba]** _

_**[Mamba has changed CC-2114’s name to Python]** _

_**[Mamba has changed CT-2338’s name to Cobra]** _

_**[Mamba has changed CT-2337’s name to Rattle]** _

_**[Mamba has changed CT-2336’s name to Viper]** _

_**[Mamba has changed CT-2348’s name to baby]** _

_baby: WHY_

_Mamba: because you are the baby_

_Mamba: ANYWAY!!! apparently on those datapads the general gave us theres a chat function ? and somehow I worked it onto the HUDs_

_Mamba: so I thought maybe itd be a good idea 2 have incase something happens?_

_baby: you mean when you want to talk and no ones around_

_Mamba: :(_

_Mamba: i mean yeah_

_Cobra: where am I_

_Rattle: IS THIS_

_Viper: oooohhh my GOD_

_baby: who are you_

_Mamba: you haven’t met my batchmates??? king where are you I can’t believe I haven’t introduced you guys yet_

_baby: no thank you_

_Rattle: IM RATTLE can’t really talk right now bc we’re doing something but viper and cobra say hi_

_baby: it’s a pleasure_

_baby: wait, mamba your batchmates? arent they the ones that_

_baby: oh shit_

_Mamba: language_

_Rattle: language_

_Python: Language._

_baby: fuck off_

_———_

_Cobra: so how do y’all feel about the general_

_Rattle: idk he seems nice enough. But like. I kinda get the vibes that he doesn’t rlly care about us? Or really anything for that matter the dude is wild_

_Viper: I have no idea when you guys even see him_

_Viper: ive only seen the jetii once and that was when we were assigned_

_Rattle: maybe that’s because we’ve been put on sanitation duty for the past two weeks after that shit we pulled in the mess hall_

_Viper: fair_

_Mamba: at this point I have no idea how you guys are going to get anywhere near being ARCs_

_Rattle: stfu captain_

_Cobra: silence_

_Viper: you have no authority over us vod_

_baby: its 2am why are you awake_

_Rattle: sanitation duty_

_Rattle: and crippling insomnia_

_baby: ..._

_baby: yeah good point but as your senior medic go to bed_

_Rattle: yes sir_

_Cobra: yes sir_

_Viper: yes sir_

_Mamba: yes sir_

_———_

_Rattle: how come when the commander is an asshole it’s “badass” and “respectable” but when I do it I get threatened with even more sanitation_

_Mamba: probably because the commander doesn’t start fist fights_

_Cobra: you did what_

_Viper: rattle what d_

_Rattle: brisk was being a shabuir to the shinies again so I decked him_

_Rattle: again_

_Cobra: where are you???????_

_baby: shes in the medical bay with me, mamba, and python_

_baby: brisk is here too but in the timeout corner_

_Viper: WHAT hold on cobra and I are coming down there_

_Viper: since when is there a timeout corner_

_Rattle: sinc_

_baby: no datapad for you_

_baby: since brisk decided to pick on the ade, which by the way he’s been doing nonstop since he was made an ARC trooper_

_baby: apparently it’s gotten real bad and at this point if rattle hadnt rocked his shit I would have_

_baby: brother or not_

_Viper: goddamn didn’t know the baby had it in him_

_Viper: bet python’s pissed_

_baby: oh absolutely he’s mad_

_Viper: we’ll be there in a sec_

_———_

_Viper: WOOOOOOOO FIRST 616 ASSIGNMENT_

_Cobra: about damn TIME_

_Rattle: :(_

_Viper: IM SORRY RATTLE hopefully you’ll be able go on the next one :(((_

_baby: if she doesn’t beat up any more ARCs that is_

_Rattle: he deserved it_

_baby: I didn’t say he didn’t_

_baby: anyways she’ll be helping me out in the med bay she’ll be fine_

_Rattle: :)_

_Rattle: have fun tho vod, obliterate some clankers for me_

_Cobra: YES MAAM_

_Cobra: not gonna like I am a bit nervous about the general_

_Viper: I feel that_

_Cobra: hopefully Python keeps him in line bc I do not trust that man_

_Python: You do know that I am in this chat, right?_

_Mamba: yes sir_

_Rattle: yes sir_

_Viper: yes sir_

_Cobra: yes sir_

_baby: huh apparently so_

_Python: Well now that I have your attention Mamba come to the bridge I need to speak with you._

_Mamba: omw :D_

_Rattle: ok I seriously didn’t know he was in here what the hell_

_Rattle: mamba why_

_Cobra: heart attack number 18482939024636 of the day_

_baby: welcome to my life_

_———_

_Viper: W_

_Cobra: W_

_Cobra: well id say that went well_

_Viper: where are you guys_

_Cobra: Mamba and I are at what’s left of the seppie base_

_Cobra: im just kinda waiting for him to finish up kriff knows what_

_Rattle: I wish that were me_

_Viper: this planet is really pretty not gonna lie_

_Viper: shame that the clankers decided to take up residence_

_Viper: also cobra is the commander or general with you_

_Cobra: no_

_Viper: what_

_Cobra: Mamba led the assault, apparently under direct orders from Python_

_Cobra: he’s acting kind of weird though im not sure what’s up with him_

_Viper: what the hell_

_Viper: neither of them are here either, last time I saw them was in that valley_

_Cobra: huh_

_Cobra: one sec_

_Cobra: uh holy shit I_

_Viper: ????_

_Cobra: Mamba wouldn’t tell me a lot but apparently the general almost got himself killed_

_Cobra: and Python stayed to look for him_

_Viper: look... for him?_

_Cobra: yeah he dropped an avalanche down on top of his head_

_Cobra: that’s what took out that droid army_

_Viper: holy fuck_

_Viper: hold on_

_Viper: they just showed up_

_Viper: therws so much blood how the hell is he alive_

_Viper: the commander looks like he’s been crying and I don’t blame him faulkners mangled_

_Viper: **@baby** heads up _

_baby: just got the comm but thanks viper_

_Cobra: we’re coming back now, see you guys soon_

_———_

_baby: so_

_Rattle: when you said you wanted me to help out in the med bay I didn’t think id be traumatized after it_

_Viper: tell me about it_

_baby: is everyone holding up? I wouldn’t doubt rumors have started spreading about what happened_

_Cobra: sitting with Mamba now hes pretty shaken_

_baby: viper? you alright?_

_Viper: not really but_

_Viper: everyones painting their armor_

_Viper: in the mess right now_

_Cobra: oh?_

_Viper: word got out that the general single handedly tried to fight a droid battalion in an attempt to protect every single one of us_

_Viper: were painting our armor the color of his saber_

_Viper: hopefully to surprise him when he wakes up_

_baby: that’s... actually really sweet_

_baby: im sure he’d like that_

_Viper: any of you want to join? there’s a lot of paint idk where it came from but_

_Rattle: yeah ill drop by in a sec_

_Viper: nice ill save you a seat_

_———_

_Rattle: LOOK_

_**Rattle sent an image: [armor.png]** _

_Viper: I KNOW I SAID IT EARLIER BUT THAT LOOKS SICK_

_baby: what did I say about staying up past 2am_

_baby: anyway, update: faulkner is gonna make it but if python doesn’t get out of my hair the commander will not_

_Rattle: you don’t_

_baby: watch it_

_Rattle: have hair_

_baby: what did I just say_

_Rattle: I heard you I just don’t care_

_Viper: rattle do you have a death wish_

_**Rattle sent an image: [perhaps.png]** _

_Viper: how do you do that_

_Rattle: come over to my table and I’ll show you_

_baby: ???_

_Rattle: oh yeah everyone’s still up in the mess by the way lol_

_baby: isn’t there a curfew_

_Rattle: not when there’s no one to enforce it_

_baby: I hate this fucking legion_

_baby: seriously, hit the bunks or ill send python down there_

_Viper: well that’s convincing I’ll tell everyone to pack it up_

_baby: thank you_

_Cobra: do any of you ever sleep_

_Viper: no_

_Rattle: no_

_baby: no_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more 616th shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the other half of what I wrote last night! I was planning on posting this a little later but im impulsive

_Cobra: coruscant has no right being this boring_

_Rattle: ok battle boy_

_Viper: he’s not wrong though if I have to sit through any more briefings I am going to lose my mind_

_Viper: the front lines are fun they actually give me a purpose_

_Rattle: vod do you need someone to talk to_

_Viper: oh definitely but I refuse to_

_Cobra: amen to that, brother_

_Cobra: anyone seen Mamba? I want to yell at him him_

_Rattle: he’s doing paperwork and having a worse time than you_

_Cobra: perfect_

_Cobra: oh shit here comes Python brb_

_Rattle: 5 credits he’s about to get his ass whooped_

_Viper: we don’t get paid_

_Rattle: ah you see, it’s the thought that counts. and illegal means of gaining currency_

_baby: im going to ignore that_

_baby: anyway faulkner woke up a little bit ago and python is on the war path_

_baby: so beware_

_Viper: poor cobra, he never stood a chance_

_Viper: wait why is python so angry shouldn’t be be happy the general already woke up_

_Viper: it’s been like, maybe a week since agamar_

_Viper: that’s not a long time_

_baby: well you see, dear vod, the general nearly sacrificed himself to save our brothers and sisters. and we all know how bad the commander’s “im expendable” attitude is_

_Viper: oh yikes_

_Viper: I feel bad for the general_

_baby: between that and the amount of pain killers faulkner was on the conversation was a complete dumpster fire_

_baby: faulkner noticed his armor though_

_baby: that shit was cute_

_baby: oh are you kidding me hold on a second_

_Viper: will do_

_Viper: did cobra die_

_Viper: cobra_

_Viper: **@Cobra @Rattle** what happened to you guys_

_Rattle: HVJEKFKAKEOSKA??????????_

_Cobra: I??????????_

_Viper: what?????????_

_Rattle: you’ll find out soon enough_

_**Rattle sent an image: [pog.png]** _

_Viper: im not sure I want to_

_Viper: oh no python showed up his resting bitch face is even worse today_

_Rattle: EYES_

_Viper: hes heading straight for me this is where I die_

_Viper: WHAYFVJWIDKA_

_Rattle: I TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU_

_Cobra: HAKAJDJAJSJAHA MAMBA IS GONNA BE SO PISSED_

_Mamba: do I want to know_

_Cobra: GUESS_

_Rattle: WHAT_

_Viper: PYTHON_

_Rattle: JUST_

_Cobra: JUST_

_Rattle: oops my bad_

_Rattle: TOLD_

_Viper: US_

_Mamba: do I have to my brain is fried from staring at this datapad for the past two rotations_

_Rattle: 3 letters_

_Rattle: starts with A ends with C_

_Mamba: WHAT_

_Mamba: WHAT DID YOU THREE DO_

_Rattle: APPARENTLY viper and cobra were badass as hell out on agamar_

_Rattle: and i guess when I was confined to the medical bay I helped save the generals life so ?_

_Viper: ARC TIME. ITS ARC TROOPER TIME BABY._

_baby: you called_

_baby: anyway the dumbass jetii tried to stand up that was an experience_

_baby: he’s been conscious for less than an hour and I already want to jump out the nearest window why am I here_

_Rattle: mood_

_———_

_baby: I. FUCKING. HATE. THE GAR._

_baby: The 616th makes me fix their stupid mistakes & shout “go medic boy go”_

_baby: in other news_

_Rattle: ah yes the daily king news_

_baby: fuck off_

_baby: as I was saying_

_baby: the general was released today_

_Viper: OH?_

_baby: yeah he’s still kinda out of it but he was driving me up the walls_

_baby: did you know that man never stops talking?_

_baby: why couldn’t we have gotten stuck with a kenobi or a windu_

_Rattle: from what I’ve heard kenobi ends up in the medical bay almost as much as i end up on sanitation duty_

_Viper: are you still mad about that_

_Rattle: absolutely_

_baby: oh well windu then_

_baby: seriously though if I have to hear faulkners life story one more time_

_baby: apparently before he trained as a jetii he was raised by a R5 series astromech_

_Rattle: holy shit really?_

_Viper: can droids do that what_

_baby: I guess so and we have it to thank for our generals wonderful personality_

_baby: also I have some serious blackmail material now and idk what to do with it_

_Rattle: HUH_

_Rattle: spill_

_baby: no I don’t think I will_

_Viper: weenie_

_baby: dragging him back to his quarters was an experience though every time a vod passed by faulkner looked like he was about to start bawling his eyes out_

_baby: I don’t think the paint thing has set in yet_

_Viper: has he seen python’s yet_

_baby: oh yeah I wish I’d recorded that one_

_baby: I think the commander is warming up to him not gonna lie_

_Rattle: are_

_Rattle: are we talking about python because I don’t think hes capable of warming up to anyone_

_baby: mark my words_

_Rattle: can we bet on this_

_baby: absolutely not_

_———_

_Mamba: FINALLY. FINALLY I AM FREE_

_Mamba: PAPERWORK IS DONE I want to PASS OUT_

_Mamba: no wait I want to harass python where is he_

_Mamba: OH **@Python**_

_Rattle: WHY_

_Python: What now._

_Mamba: YOU_

_Mamba: where are you I haven’t seen you in two days_

_Python: Just because you finished your paperwork does not mean I’ve finished mine._

_Mamba: :(_

_Mamba: also why do you type like that it’s weird_

_Python: ?_

_Mamba: nevermind im not brave enough to explain it to you_

_Mamba: seriously where are you though_

_Python: Good question for another time._

_Mamba: wh_

_Rattle: IS HE GONE?_

_Viper: MAMBA WHY FID YOU ADD HIM HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE_

_Cobra: the fear I felt_

_Cobra: guys hes still online_

_Python: Indeed._

_**Rattle sent an image: [mikewazowskisullyface.png]** _

_Rattle: listen here I might have known you since our batch were cadets on kamino but_

_Rattle: you still scare the shit out of me_

_Python: Well I mean_

_Rattle: and I think I speak for everyone ngl_

_Python: Glad to see my vod-repellent is working_

_Rattle: have I mentioned how much you terrify me_

_baby: that doesn’t work on everyone though_

_Python: Shame_

_baby: holy shit he dropped the punctuation_

_Python: Aren’t you on duty right now?_

_baby: well you see_

_Python: No_

_baby: ok commander_

_———_

_baby: rattle_

_baby: rattle_

_baby: rattle_

_Mamba: rattle PLEASE ANSWER HIM_

_baby: RATTLE_

_Rattle: im in the middle of arc training_

_Rattle: what do you want_

_baby: remember that bet you wanted to make a month ago_

_baby: the one about the general and python_

_baby: pay up bitch_

_Rattle: WHAT_

_Mamba: WHAT_

_Viper: WHAT_

_Cobra: WHAT_

_Rattle: ARE YOU KIDDING ME_

_Rattle: what in the hell happened_

_Rattle: also technically you never agreed on the bet so fuck off_

_baby: that’s fair_

_baby: but_

_Python: Watch it_

_baby: im not the one who just got caught cuddling with the jetii_

_Rattle: EXCUSE ME WHAT_

_Mamba: HUH???????_

_Viper: goddamn out of all of us who knew it would be the commander_

_baby: I did_

_baby: I fucking told you_

_Python: No comment_

_**[Mamba has changed Pythons’s name to jedi simp]** _

_jedi simp: Mamba_

_Mamba: yes commander?_

_jedi simp: Where are you_

_Mamba: no comment_

_Rattle: so like are we gonna get a story out of this_

_Rattle: or are you just going to drop that bombshell and dip_

_Viper: all three of you are online why are you not RESPONDING_

_F. Faulkner: is this a good time to drop by_

_**[Several people are typing]** _


End file.
